You're The One For Me
by Starbolt180
Summary: Robin and Star are nervous about what the team will say when they tell them how they feel for each other... but not only the team will find out... One of their worst enemies will... Rob&Star Please R&S...
1. Finding the truth

Ok, I know that this is pretty short, but I have a longer chapter coming up next!

* * *

Starfire sat on her bed in the titan tower, thinking of the past weeks that had gone by since she had last had that unfortunate incident with Slade. She still had to wear the uncomfortable bandage that was wrapped tightly around her. Although the bandage was hidden under her clothing, the pain that she suffered was not hidden, but showed through her expressions quite frequently if she moved the wrong way, or strained to do something. The only thing that made her feel better was the thought that Robin, and the rest of the team was there to comfort her… 

"How is Star?" Beast Boy asked as he entered the workout room in the tower.

"She's fine." Robin answered staring down at the floor.

"Look dude, I know that you are worried about her, and that you want to catch Slade before he hurts somebody else, but you're only human. You can't prevent some things in life."

"That is why it's hard." Raven said as she entered the room. "You can't let this keep you from living. Don't concentrate on Slade so hard… Star should be—"

"It's not Slade that I am worried about."

"As I was saying, Star should be fully recovered by next week, and then we will pursue trying to find out more about Slade."

"Friends!" Starfire stood in the door. "I feel much better now that I am able to walk around… I believe that I would like to venture the mall of shopping in a while… Would any of you care to join me?"

Everybody stared at each other.

"Uhh, look Starfire, you still need to rest. Here, let me take you back to your room." Robin held out his hand, and Starfire gladly took it as they exited the room.

"Those two are obviously in love." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

Robin had a firm grip on Starfire's trembling arm. When they reached the room, Starfire immediately pulled Robin inside, and led him to sit beside her on her bed.

"Robin… When we were in the hospital, and you kissed me, does that mean that you like me?"

"Uhh, Star, I was worried that you were going to die, and I guess I just reacted differently than I normally would have. I do like you, it is just complicated… people will think that you are my girlfriend, and I don't want..."

"Then you do not like me as a friend? Am I not a girl and your friend?" She was now infuriated, with her eyes glowing green, she floated over him with her arms crossed.

"If you do not like me, then why did you place your lips upon mine?"

"Well, it is not that simple Star… It's just that… well…"

"Well, show me how you really feel for me, it shouldn't be that complicated!"

Her lips were nearly two inches away from his; he clutched the back of her neck, and pulled her down on the bed beside him… She felt her self fall back slightly, and felt the weight of his body press down on her wounded stomach. Quickly, she jerked away, and smiled…

"What is wrong Star? I thought that you wanted me to kiss you…"

"I do, and I always will… but Robin, what will become of us? We can not date, because the others in the tower might dissaprove."

"Star, they won't... We'll tell them tomorrow." He said as he kissed her once more.

* * *

I have more chapters coming up soon, so please read and respond! This is the sequal to my last story, Starting Out on Our Journey... That however was my first Robin and Star love fantasy, some might have found it boring, but I can assure you that this story will be much more romantic, and more adventurous! Please R&R and have a great summer! 


	2. secret safe

**Ok, thanks for the reviews, and this is my next chapter... I will have another chapter coming out in a day or so... sorry if this one is too short. I will try to make the next one longer**

* * *

That night, a small robotic spider climbed into the titan tower... controlled by a mad man who is only out to get the teen titans... Cyborg was walking down the hall when he heard a click... "Beast boy, I know that is you, so quit hiding and come out?" he turned and looked down the hall to find nothing but the darkness of night. "Guess I just need some rest." He said as he entered his room. As daylight came at least all of the titans had been hearing strange clicking noises throughout the tower... Maybe it was all their imagination... or was it?

As daylight slowly came, all was quiet in the titan tower. Starfire slowly opened her eyes, to be greeted with a beam of sunlight shining in her face. 'Oh, how I wish that I did not have to go through with this!' she thought to herself, as she dressed, and combed her flaming red hair.

Starfire entered the main room (the living room with the red sofa), just in time for Cyborg and Beast boy to have their normal morning argument. "Man, no one wants tofu waffles!"

"Well I certainly know that they don't want bacon, or ham, or any other kind of meat!"

"This never stops..." Raven said looking down at her spell book, "But it is about to. Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" She chanted with her hands in the air. One of the pots flew towards Beast Boy and knocked him on the floor. "What did you do that for?" Beast boy gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, Robin entered the room. "Morning team! Lovely day isn't it? Speaking of lovely, Star and I have something to tell you. It's about—"

"Blorb-ghrabs!" Starfire screamed as she clamped her hand over Robin's mouth. "Blorb-ghrabs are Robin's new favorite alien food!"

"Starfire, what are you—"

"I must now talk to friend Robin for one moment now please!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the living room. "Starfire what are you doing?" he asked pacing his room.

"Robin, please... Do the others have to know about how we feel for each other?"

"Starfire, if they don't know, then we can't act like we like each other. In a friendship with somebody, you are suppose to be able to trust them with anything, and besides, these are our friends... they won't hurt one of us if they find out. Now come on, we have to be brave and tell them." Slowly, he took her hand, and pulled each one of her fingers apart and kissed them gently. "Trust me," he said, "We'll tell them... nice and slow."

As the couple entered the living room, Robin called the rest of the team to the red sofa... "OK, look, Starfire and I have something to tell you." He paused," Last night, Star and I were talking, and we thought that it would be best if we told you now..."

"Tell us what?" Beast boy interrupted.

"Robin and I... We... ugh... you see..."

"We want to be together..." Robin interrupted.

"Well that is fine... we already knew though." Raven said looking up at them.

"Yeah, ya'll didn't do a very good job of hiding it. I mean it was so obvious, I mean—"

"Cyborg clamped his hand over Beast Boy's big mouth. "We will keep it between us."

"Yeah, nobody knows but us." Beast boy said as he got up to go get some tofu.

As the titans returned to their regular basis, they suspected nothing that was instore for their future...

**"Excellent! My plan was a success!"**

**Deep down, 800 kilometers below the surface, a madman looked over the tapes from titan tower. "We'll keep it between us." The man kept rewinding the tape...**

**"We want to be together." The words echoed in his ears.**

**"Robin, your secrets are never safe..." he said as he threw back his head and laughed...**


	3. along came a spider

Please read and submit... my next chapter is coming up soon... thanks!

* * *

As Robin entered the workout room, Starfire followed... "Robin, are you sure that our friends have approved?"

"Star, didn't they just say that us liking each other was OK?"

"Yes, but—" Before Starfire could get another word in, Robin had pulled her close, and surveyed her soft skin with his lips... His mouth slowly found hers, he heard her moan something, and quickly pulled back for air... "Star what is it?"

"What is that?" She asked pointing up at the ceiling.

"It looks like some kind of spider..."

Her eyes were now glowing green and she was about to throw a starbolt. Suddenly, the spider shot out a net, trapping Starfire in it. "Robin! She screamed trying to free herself.

"Starfire hold still!" Robin said as he threw an electric disc at the spider... After the smoke had cleared... the spider had still remained. Quickly, there was a scream, and before Robin could move, Starfire had vanished, along with the spider.

"Man, I totally beat you at video games." Cyborg said as he was controlling a small spaceship.

"Ugh, yeah right... Dude I am totally better than you!" Beast boy argued. On the screen, Cyborg rammed his spaceship into Beast boy's, making it explode... "Boo-yah!" Cyborg screamed.

Robin ran into the room... "Starfire, she... I..."

"Robin, slow down..." Raven calmly said.

"There was this huge spider, and he threw a net at Starfire, and then I tried to kill him with one of my electric discs, and he still didn't die! Then, all of a sudden, the spider, and Starfire disappeared!"

In less than two seconds, the titans were out of the tower searching for Starfire.

"Star!" Robin said into his communicator... All that Robin heard was muffled cries, and then nothing. After three hours of searching, the titans decided to go back to the tower for a while...

"I think that I can track her..." Cyborg said... And of course, he did.

"She's 800 kilometers below the surface..."

"Slade..." Robin cut him off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Starfire struggled to break the ropes that were tied around her... there were special cuffs to keep her from shooting starbolts, and a cuff around her neck, that Slade could control when he wanted her to talk or not.

He paced the chair, inspecting every inch of her body... "So, I hear that you and Robin have a thing for each other... is that so?" he pushed a button, allowing her to talk.

"Release me now please! I have not done anything to you!"

"Oh no dear child... it's not that simple. You see I have been waiting for the perfect scheme to make Robin my apprentice again. I did, however, have to find something that he considered precious."

"You can never make Robin do anything for you!"

"Oh, dear child... I can..." He then turned, "Oh, and I think I'll leave you a little friend..." he said as he opened a door..."

Out from the door came a huge, ferocious, crocodile...

"And if Robin wants you kept alive, he will do whatever I please... Oh, and I think I want to keep you quiet..." he said as he pushed the silent button on her neck brace...

* * *

back in titan tower...

"I'm going after her!" Robin ran towards the door.

"You can't do this alone," Raven said as she grabbed him by the cape.

"I can and I will." He said as he jerked his cape from her hands, and proceeded out the door...

**

* * *

ok, My next chapter will be coming up... only if I get some more Responds on the read and submit.**


	4. Harm's Way

**more chapters are soon to come...**

* * *

Robin practically flew down the steps to his R cycle... Quietly, Raven followed. Robin rode for a good fifteen minutes, and stopped in a nearby parking lot. His communicator was blinking... "Found her."

'She's nearby...' he thought to himself. He felt a wet drop on his forehead, followed by many more. Although it was raining around him, something was keeping the rain from falling on him. He looked up to find Raven hovering over him. "Let's start digging." She said as she removed a large piece of asphalt from the earth...

* * *

Slowly the creature made it's way toward Starfire. With no way to talk, or scream for help, tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to free herself from this deadly trap. 'Oh, I must get out somehow.' She thought frantically. The creature was now close enough that she could see the sharpness of its teeth. She could feel it's dangerousness, and could feel her consciousness slowly drifting away. The crocodile was now nearly three feet away from Starfire... It then lunged forward. Shutting her eyes and turning her head, she seemed to shrivel up inside, knowing that this was the end. The croc's deadly jaws were 3 inches away from her, when a rope was tied around its neck, and a boy jumped onto it. And all in the same moment, she felt the arm braces pop, and the neck brace as well, as she heard Raven chant, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

From behind Raven, a spear sliced through her thigh... "Ahh!" She screamed as she fell onto a pile of boxes. "Raven!" Robin and Starfire both screamed harmoniously...

Starfire went to fly out of her chair, when Slade appeared behind her, grabbed her throat, and held knife to it... "Don't hurt her!" Robin protested, as he finished off the crocodile.

"It seems that you have hurt my little friend Robin, so why shouldn't I hurt yours?" Slade tightened his grip on the knife that was held to Starfire's throat. "Let her go! Please! It is me that you want!" Robin said as he dropped to his knees.

"It is not that simple." Slade chuckled as he and Starfire disappeared.

* * *

The only thing that Robin thought about after that, was Raven... As he ran over to her, he grabbed her limp body, and ran to the R cycle, and headed toward titan tower. As he arrived, Beast Boy ran out to greet them... As soon as he saw that Raven was injured, he grabbed her from Robin, and ran upstairs.

'This isn't the end.' Robin thought as he ran after them...

**

* * *

Please read and submit if you read my stories... thanks...**


	5. covered in blood

**Ok, there is more to come... in a day or so. Please r&r! Thanks!**

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy all paced the room waiting for Raven to wake up. The wound in her leg was not critical, but was infected. "Is she going to make it?" Beast boy asked with tears welling in his eyes.

"Yeah, our little bird is going to make it Beast boy..." Cyborg said as he put is hand on BB's shoulder.

"Raven is not the only one I am worried about..." Robin said as he took out his communicator. "Slade held a knife to her throat. If he hurts her, I'll beat his sorry—"

"Robin," Cyborg interrupted, "She'll be fine."

"Don't you understand what we're talking about here? Starfire's life is in the hands of this physco path maniac..."

"Robin, you're not the only one in this room who cares for Star's safety. The rest of also care." Beast boy whispered as he lifted his head from his lifeless hands, he then pulled up a chair next to Raven, and sat in it.

Raven moved her hand to rest on Beast boy's shoulder.

"Could we have a minute alone please?" Beast boy asked as he noticed Raven's awakening.

Robin and Cyborg sighed, and strolled out of the room.

"Raven, I don't know if you are well enough to talk right now, but I just want to let you know how much we... I... love you."

Beast boy slowly bent over Raven and touched his lips to hers. Slowly Raven opened her eyes, and to her dismay, she let Beast boy continue to kiss her. She reached her arm out and clutched his back, pulling him down beside her. One of his hands played with her hair, as their gaze deepened.

"Beast boy... I love you too..." She whispered pulling him close again.

* * *

"Ok Cyborg..." Robin said as he clutched his helmet in his hands. "I'm going back out, and this time, I'm not coming back without Starfire with me."

"And if you don't come back?" Cyborg asked turning on his game station.

"She will." Robin answered running out the door.

* * *

Starfire awoke to find herself covered with a smelly, red, and sticky substance... She struggled to get up, but found that her feet were chained to the floor. She looked around, and the walls and everything else was also covered with the same sticky red stuff. Suddenly, a door opened, and Slade walked through it.

"Hello child. I don't think that your Robin will be able to find you here." He said as he walked near her... "You see, this room is filled with blood, and you are covered in it. If Robin does everything I tell him, I will spare your life, but keep you imprisoned here until either you, or he dies."

"And if he does not meet your request?" Starfire asked, struggling to free herself.

"If he does not meet my request, then I let out whatever is behind that door, and they only attack if their victim is covered in blood... and trust me, there are many of them..." He then laughed, and strolled out of the room leaving Starfire in darkness.

* * *

Robin raced down the dark alleys, ducking under cobwebs, and clotheslines. He was heading toward what he thought was a slope, when he, and his R cycle fell into what seemed an abyss. When he landed, he fell on his back, onto a pile of sheet rock. He cried out in pain, and then a shadow went over him.

"Hello child... I've been expecting you..."

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... pretty creepy huh? Anyway, please R&submit! **

**Thanks!**


	6. Safe

**This is the last chapter to my story... please read and respond... MY next story should be coming out soon... Thanks!**

* * *

"What do you want from Starfire? She hasn't done anything to you." Robin asked as he stood up, and brushed the white powder from his cape.

"This isn't about her Robin... this is about you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you do as I say, I will spare her life."

"And if I don't?"

"You're a smart boy Robin, you figure it out..."

"Where is she?" Robin yelled at him.

"Somewhere that she won't be found... And just for reference, I'll give you a little information about what's instore for her... She's in a chamber, covered in blood, and behind a door, I have flesh/ blood eating animals... And I will let them out if you fail to do anything that I command. Are we clear?"

"This is just like the last time that I was your apprentice, accept this time... wait! How do you know that I have feelings for Starfire?" He yelled gritting his teeth, and shaking his fist.

"Remember the spider... He was putting cameras all in the tower, and I happened to be ease dropping on your conversation. Guess I shouldn't be sticking my nose in your business... should I?"

"Yeah, too bad it's going to get blown away..." At that moment, Robin leaped back, and pressed a small button on his communicator. Ducking behind his cape, he heard Slade cry out a sound of defeat, and agony. And when the smoke finally cleared out... There was no one in sight. From below, Robin heard a scream from below... And threw an electric disc on the floor, and blew up an escape for him to go through to reach the love of his life. As he landed, he slipped, and fell on his face... Blood everywhere.

'Oh great, now I'm covered in blood.' Robin thought to himself as he ran toward Starfire.

"Robin!" Starfire cheered happily as he broke the chains holding her captive... At that moment, she jumped onto him, knocking him on the bloody floor... Rolling around, and kissing, the two finally got up to head back to the tower.

* * *

When the two returned, Robin was surprised to see Raven huddled up next to Beast boy on the couch... Beast Boy slowly turned to look, and found that his eyes almost popped out of his head to find the two covered in blood.

"Did you two go through a blood storm?"

"Technically..." Robin said as he put his arm around Starfire, and led her to her room.

* * *

"Star, I'll never let anything happen to you again..."

She only smiled, and pulled him close, as she explored his mouth with hers. His rough hands rubbed down her arms and down one of her thighs... He heard her moan something, and stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, panting for air.

"Robin, you're the one for me!" She said as she knocked him against the door, kissing him again.

* * *

"This isn't over yet Robin..." Slade said as he looked at the broken chains in the room filled with blood.

"It is never over..."

**

* * *

This was the last chapter, and I hope that you found the story very interesting... in a good way. lol. Anyway, my next story, Blind Date, should be coming out soon! Please r&submit if you have read my story... Thanks!**

**Starbolt180**


End file.
